A variety of systems are used to facilitate the production of fluid from subterranean formations, tanks and other structures that compel the use of various completion systems. In a fluid production system, for example, a pump inlet may allow the production fluid entry to the production tubing for delivery of fluid to the surface. Control lines from the surface may be employed to control and regulate the function of the various subterranean components involved in fluid production. Control and regulation of these components may involve the movement of valves, levers, pistons, sleeves, or other moving parts located on the external or internal surfaces of the submerged components.
The aqueous or partially aqueous environment in which components are often submerged may contain various dissolved minerals representative of the subterranean environment. As chemical reactions occur within the environment, with the components, or in response to the temperature and pressure changes which occur in the vicinity of the equipment, minerals and mineral salts precipitate out of solution and form layers of deposits on the submerged components. The rock-hard layers of minerals and mineral salts may, over time, prevent the proper function of parts that move along the exposed surfaces, either internal or external, of the submerged equipment. In particular, as the layers form, moving parts may be prevented from moving in their desired range of motion, impacting the control and regulation of the system as a whole.
The present invention addresses these and other problems found in supporting equipment in a downhole environment.